Addiction
by ThePlague23
Summary: One can't get enough even with the cover of day, while the other can't get enough in the shroud of night. So naturally Ruby brings them together


She couldn't recall when it happened. Well, she could, down to the exact second, but that was not the point. She didn't remember when her feelings became so, so strong for her teammate, the beautiful woman that she saw everyday making her heart soar with each look. She was certain that she had long ago erected walls high and thick enough to stop anything. But alas, the woman of her affection still smashed through those walls like the hammer wielding psycho next door. She though that it'd never be possibly, she was determined to be a huntress! And yet here she is, in the most prestigious academy in the world, with something hanging above a pitiful school girl crush.

"What are you looking at?" Asked the woman, her voice slicing through the admirer's focus. Most people would have blanched and forgotten how to form a coherent sentence and flail like a asphyxiating fish.

"Sorry, I was thinking about my weapon." The admirer replied coolly, knowing the the subject of her affections would believe the lie. Her eyes continued to stare, now focus on the blue pools of colour that were facing her. She could feel her chest seizing up at the look she was receiving.

"Are you sure? You were pretty out of it." Was asked, with no giving reply. The woman had chosen at that exact moment to flick some of her hair back over her ear, exposing her neck and the sent of her shampoo to the world. And more importantly, _her view._

"Yeah, I was thinking of new ways to handle it while flying backwards." She nearly bit her tongue in half after saying that, her eyes shooting to every little twitch on the woman's face to see her reaction.

"Yes, that has been happening a lot lately." The woman said giving a pointed glare to another in the room, the person on the receiving end of the glare rolling their eyes in return. The woman just sighed angrily in return and started to walk away, no doubt to get a glass of water. She watched as the woman she was in love with walk away, not looking at her ass, but her hair. The way it swayed, the way it reminded her of an old clock that she had in the attic back home. She found herself instantly longing the cool feeling that washed over her every sense when the piercing eyes looked into her very heart and soul.

"What time is it?" Another one asked, the sleepy body hunched over the desk in the corner.

"Late." She replied, her tone flat and dull, only every changing when talking to her crush.

"Well, bed time then." The hunched one replied, standing up and stretching out, before collapsing onto the floor in exhaustion. With a sigh, she turned to her own bed and got in, ignoring the now snoring body laying on the ground. She couldn't recall when it happened. When she started wanting more then just teammates, _friends._ She wanted more.

She knew that it had to stop. She knew it wouldn't be long until it grew to even worse heights. But she couldn't bring herself to stop. She was going insane, and the only sanity was the beautiful woman in her life.

 _ **0 0 0**_

She could feel the midnight breeze on her skin, the cool air flowing openly though the window. She knew that even in the darkness, if the girl before her woke, she would get caught. Yet she still did it. She couldn't help herself. The sleeping form before her never relaxed while awake, forcing her to go to this. She loved the look of the tall girl before her, the long hair, the slim body, and of course, _the face._ She tried not to look at the wonderful face while it's owner was awake, because while conscious, the face was sculpted into a black slate, only showing emotion under extreme pressure. But asleep, the face was a different story. The way her eyebrows were arched, her nose twitching at certain intervals, and her mouth.

 _Her sweet, rose mouth_

Her lips always portrayed her feelings in sleep, she had learnt to tell the girl's mood before she went to sleep by the way her lips were. If she was happy, her lips would open a small bit, if she was sad, a stone line, if anxious, her bottom lip became the toy for her front teeth. The sight was intoxicating. But she could never move on her feelings. If anyone were to find out what she wanted, she would be sentenced to death in her family's eyes. And the world's.

However, if she had to chose. Her family, or her love.

 _She'd never look back at the ones she used to trust_

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Nugrh COOKIES!" Ruby called out in a panic, the reaper shooting up in her bed and falling off the side, landing with a large thump, causing the rest of her team to groan in response to being awoken.

"Kill me." Yang groaned as she threw her pillow over her face in an attempt to smother herself. Today was the day that Ruby had decided that they would do some team bonding exercises. Whoop de do. Weiss sat up with a vein on her forehead close to bursting due to Ruby's loud fall.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled in a mix of exhaustion and anger, causing Blake to stir in response.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Called a voice from down the hall, the soundproof rooms showing another example of messing up.

"Then stop shouting asshole!" Yang yelled back in retaliation, Weiss and Blake pulling out a pair of noise cancellers. They were large and heavy, the type used on runway or in factories to stop the most loud noises in the world. And yet Yang still was loud and clear with the on.

"I call first shower." Weiss mouthed to Blake, the heiress swinging her legs off her bed and stepping over a twitching Ruby as she walked over to the dresser to gather her clothes. Blake just laid back down in an attempt to gather more sleep. Weiss stepped into the bathroom and placed her clothes onto the space next to the sink, turning to the shower and turning on the hot water. She turned back to the mirror placed above the sink and started to undress out of her nightgown, pulling the clothing over her head and throwing it to the washing basket at the other side of the room, then depositing the headphones next to her clothes.

"I've probably got a bigger dick than you! And I'm a girl!" Weiss could only sigh at the words from her blonde teammate. She was at least somewhat thankful that the bathroom walls were better at muting her voice than the industrial headphones. She turned back to the running water and out her hand under it, feeling the heat run up her cool fingers. She reached in and turned to cold water on as well, balancing the scolding water to an acceptable level. She stepped in and instantly felt the grime of the night wash off her.

"What's good bitch!?" Weiss heard from outside the bathroom, her mind instantly realising that another pissed off person had burst into their dorm in an attempt to scare Yang into silence.

That poor, poor man.

Weiss lifted her hands to the small soap dispenser that was sitting on a ledge just next to the door, squirting some of the soap onto her hands. She stepped out of the water and started rubbing the soap over her body, feeling the soap exfoliate her skin with every passing second. She quickly finished off, rinsing her hands before grabbing her shampoo. She brought the black bottle to her face, popping the cap open and inhaling the smell that came from the bottle. Weiss felt herself shudder at the smell, the strong taste of mint that she had in the back of her mind. With a satisfied sigh, she quickly applied some into her hair before rubbing it into her scalp. After five more minutes of wasting herself off, she turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing the white towel having from the wall and drying herself off. She quickly hung the towel back up and got dressed into a white skin and leggings with a pale blue blouse. She got dressed and put on the ear protection before leaving the bathroom.

"Really?" Weiss asked aloud when she saw the scene before her. Ruby was blissfully sleeping on the floor, her hood wrapped around herself for warmth, Blake was ignoring Yang and reading a book. And Yang, Yang was currently next to the door making out with a random person, whom Weiss assumed had burst into the room not three minutes before.

 _ **0 0 0**_

After they had all had their showers, Yang excluded, who was still in her pyjamas, and had pulled apart Yang and who they learnt was Dave, and thrown him out, Ruby told them to all sit in a circle so they could begin their team building exercise.

"Okay! Let's get this started!" Ruby said happily as she smiled gleefully and pulled out an empty glass bottle from somewhere, making Yang fist pump n excitement, Weiss give Ruby a deadpan look, and Blake to raise an eyebrow.

"We, ladies, are going to play spin the bottle!" Ruby declared happily, watching for her teammates reactions. Yang started bouncing on the spot, happy that it was something she was familiar with. Blake's eyes widened as she stared at Ruby with a confused look. And Weiss had just looked around in confusion.

"What?" The heiress asked, Ruby gasping in delight, Yang's looking at her like she was a moron, and Blake grimaced at what was to come.

"It's a party game!" Ruby said happily, only fuelling Weiss's confusion even more.

"How does it work?"

"One person spins the bottle in a circle of people, and whoever the top end faces, they have to kiss!" Yang explained happily, a sly smirk gracing her lips. Weiss's eyes widened at the implications this game held.

"I will not play this." Weiss said flatly, making Yang moan in disappointment and Ruby to whine.

"Please Weiss! I though really really really hard on this one! Could you at least try?" Ruby begged to her partner, the heiress looking to Blake in discomfort due to the puppy dog eyes she had started getting from Ruby and Yang.

"What?" Blake asked as she raised an eyebrow, wondering what was on the heiress's mind.

"Y-You can't want to play this?!" Weiss said in an attempt to sway the pouting pair to stop.

"I don't really care." Blake replied with, the comical look of shock on Weiss's face almost causing Blake to laugh.

"Fine." Weiss agreed quietly, making the sister shout in happiness. Ruby put down the bottle and spun it watching, as the bottle spun rapidly.

"Please be Weiss, please be Weiss!" Yang said to herself win her fingers crossed, watching intently as the bottle span. Weiss gave the blonde a death glare, hating the fact that the brawler had started to pair herself and Ruby as a couple. The bottle caught everyone's attention as it slowed down, the end pointing towards it's target.

 _Zwei_

In the heat of the moment, the small dog had wandered over and sat down between Weiss and Yang, his small body going unnoticed by everyone present. At the revaluation, Yang fell back laughing as Ruby jumped at Zwei, picking up the small animal and planting multiple kisses on the back of his head, Weiss had turned her head away light a light blush at the weird show of affection, and Blake had started giving the dog a death glare for merely being present.

"Okay, next!" Weiss called out as she grabbed the bottle for herself in an attempt to calm her team. Not a second later, Ruby had sat back down with a panting Zwei in her lap, Yang had stopped laugh and Blake had stopped giving Zwei a look. Weiss inhaled deeply and spun the bottle, watching as it turned through each teammate wildly. Like before, it started to slow and gradually stopped, causing two hearts to drop.

 _Blake_

Weiss could only shyly turn her head to Blake's direction, watching as the faunus's face grew red. Blake looked over to Weiss anxiously, before biting on her bottom lip and nodding her head lightly. Weiss swallowed and started to crawl over to Blake, her every movement under watch from all her teammates. After what felt like years, Weiss finally was in front of Blake and was frozen, her eyes looking down at the other girl's lips. She looked back up to see the hesitant look in Blake's eyes, the look matching her own. Weiss brought her hand up to touch Blake's cheek, before closing her eyes and closing the remaining distance. Both girls were frozen solid as they felt the other's lips against their own, the warmth spreading to their bodies. Weiss pulled back after five seconds, her eyes opening and instantly seeing the amber of Blake's eyes.

"Blake, your turn!" Ruby said happily, both girls snapping out of their stupor and turning to their leader. Blake quickly picked up the bottle and threw it out the window, before capturing Weiss's lips again. Yang whooped in delight for her teammate while Ruby cried out at the lost of her bottle.


End file.
